Da Last Ninja
by itzAbichanX3desugurl
Summary: *NARUTO FANFICTION* Miwa Melody Bella Jadeite Kawaguchi always thought she was just an ordinary ninja who just happened to be really beautiful and strong until one day she finds out she's not. But will she be able to come to grips with her tragic past, beat the bad guys, fall in love, be the most sugoi ninja ever, and other cool stuffs?
1. Introducing Miwa-chan!

**Chapter 1- Introducing Miwa-chan!**

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEEPPEPEPBPEEP BEEPEP PEE PEE BBEEEEPPPP PPEPEPBBEEPPEPEPBPEPPEPEPBPBPEP BPEEEPPEPEPBPEP BBPPPEEEPPPBBPEP BPEEPEPEPEPBPBEPBPE BEEP!1

"AAAAAAAHH shut the fuck up! Miwa smash!"

My stupid alarm clock smashed into pieces from my amazing punch.

"There! That takes care of that," I sighed happily snuggling back into bed.

"Miwa-chan you must get up now," I heard a calm voice say.

"Awwww! But Chikako-chan..." I whined.

"No buts," said Chikako. "You must get up. After all, it is your first day at the Ninja Academy!"

"Oh alright desu..." I sighed, climbing out of bed.

Yo! Konichiwa! My name's Miwa Melody Bella Jadeite Kawaguchi. I live in a world where ninjas exist! No not the kind of ninjas that wear black and do karate, baka. The ninjas here use chakra to use amazing powers and stuff.

Anyway, I guess I should tell you about me. I'm a girl DUH! I'm 12. I have wavy waist-length rose red hair that is black at the tips and my hair goes over one eye. The colour is natural, not dyed cuz I'm not a wannabe. I usually put it in a high ponytail except I always leave my fringe down. My eyes are green but they're not just one colour- they change to different shades of green depending on my mood, like bright emerald, pale green and dark forest green. They also have flecks of gold in them. I have golden tanned skin, not fake orange like sluts and wannabes! I'm very slim and I have an hourglass figure. I don't think I'm that pretty even though loads of people say I'm really pretty and hot and cute and beautiful and stuff. And slutty fangirls get jealous of me but that's not my problem!

I live in the Leaf Village, well actually I only moved here a few weeks ago so I don't really know anyone here yet. I live on my own exept from my talking pet Japanese Bobtail neko, Chikako, who takes care of me a bit but she's a fucking cat so I mostly take care of myself. I used to live in the Emerald Village where the Kawaguchi Clan live. I moved because... it's none of your business baka!

Anyway, after I got up I went to my wardrobe to choose what to wear. I put on short pale blue shorts, a big baggy indigo blue top, a fishnet shirt underneath it, bandages on my legs and blue ninja shoes. I like blue. I was also wearing a black velvet choker round my neck which I never take off. Then I walked into the kitchen where Chikako was making breakfast.

"Oh Miwa-chan you look so kawaii!" she purred.

"Omg no I fucking don't desu!" I honked.

Chikako had made beef ramen for me and sushi for herself. And if you think it's weird to eat ramen for breakfast then you're a baka.

"Mmmm thanks Chikako-chan!" I said happily. "Ramen is my favourite food!"

"Eat it quickly or you'll be late for school," she said, smiling.

"You don't have to worry about that. You know I will!" I laughed. "After all I'm the worlds fastest ramen eater!"

I ate my ramen in 2 minutes (fast huh?) and then went to clean my teeth. I brushed my long flowing red hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. My fringe covered one of my bright green eyes. Bright green means I'm excited! I was excited cuz it was my first day at Ninja Acadamy! I grabbed my backpack as I headed for the door. Since it was only my first day of school I only had my lunch that Chikako had made and some weapons to take with me.

"Bye Chikako-chan!" I shouted as I walked out the door.

I hadn't been to the Ninja Academy before but thanks to my tracking skills I was able to work out how to get there by myself easily. I walked along the streets of Konoha. I noticed people staring at me because they didn't know who I was and cuz I stand out a lot. Two boys who looked about 14 were walking the same way as me and they stared too.

"Hey, you're cute! I know I've never seen you before because I'd remember. What's your name cutie?" said one of the boys, eyeing me up.

"Fuck off baka. I'm 12 you pedo." I snarled. I would have Miwa smashed him but he wasn't even worth my time.

"S-sorry." The boy said quickly. " But I'm not a pedo I'm only 2 years older than you! You are hot though..." He raised his eyebrows and looked me up and down.

I rolled my eyes. "You wish, pedo baka." I put my middle finger up at him and smirked at his now shocked face. Suddenly I saw a big clock and saw I only had 5 minutes left to get to school. Those morons had slowed me down! I decided to run the rest of the way so I wasn't late.

I started to run very fast, so fast that people could barley see me. They looked shocked and I heard people say wow as I ran past them. But it wasn't a big deal for me; I could run fast almost all my life, even when I was little and the other kids my age could barley walk.

I slowly slowed down as I got near the school and checked another big cock; only one minute had passed. I decided to walk the rest of the way. I walked up a small hill and suddenly the school came into view. There it was, the Ninja Academy! I couldn't wait to go there so I could train to become a real ninja...


	2. Meeting Whisker-otoko!

I walked towards the Ninja Academy excitedly. Suddenly I saw an orange blur zooming towards me!

"Watch out dattebayo!"

The orange blur crashed into me, sending us both flying.

"AAAAAAAAAARGHHHH!" we both screamed.

I glared furiously at the orange person and grabbed them by the neck. "OMFG watch where you're going you baka!"

"I'm sorry! I was just in a rush to get to the school!" The person looked really scared.

"Well that doesn't mean you have to go knocking people over!" I shouted in their face.

"I know I know! I'm sorry! Please let go of me…" The person pleaded.

Sighing, I finally let go of their neck. The person gasped in relief. I looked at them properly for the first time. It was a boy about my age with blonde spiky hair wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. He also had weird lines on his face that looked like whiskers.

"Are you going to the Ninja Academy as well?" asked whisker-otoko. "I've never seen you before…" suddenly he blushed and smiled all pervy. "Hey, you're really pretty dattebayo!"

"What?! Shut up pervert!" I screamed angrily. "Miwa smash!"

"Owwwww!" he wailed from the pain of my stunning attack. "What was that for dattebayo?"

"That's what you get if you annoy me," I smirked. "It's my own super sugoi original attack. I call it… Miwa smash!"

"Cooool!" said whisker-otoko. "What's you're name?"

I stared at him for a minute. "Really you're that stupid?! It's obviously Miwa, baka! Miwa Melody Bella Jadeite Kawaguchi actually desu."

"Nice name dattebayo! My name's Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo!"

"Naruto? Nah, I like whisker-otoko better," I laughed.

"Don't call me that!"

"Whisker-otokooo, whisker-otokooo," I chanted hilariously.

"Aww you're mean," Naruto pouted. But then he smiled. "Hey Miwa-chan, let's be friends!"

"Yeah why not?" I said. It's not like I cared about having friends or anything but he was so desperate to be my friend I agreed.

Me and Naruto walked to the Ninja Academy together. "So what's it like going to this school whisker-otoko?"

"Well I don't really like it because I'm bottom of the the class," he sighed sadly.

"Oh well I was always top at everything at my old ninja training academy so I should be fine!" I giggled. Naruto stared at me all amazed.

We finally got to our class. Naruto went and sat in a seat and I walked up to the sensei. I knew his name because Naruto had told me it.

"Konichiwa Iruka-sensei! I'm the new student of this class!" I said cutely.

"You're Miwa?" said Iruka smiling. "Yes the Hokage told me about you. Well aren't you a cute one!"

"What did-" I was about to call him a pedo but then I decided not to cuz he was a bit smexa. Omg it's so annoying that everyone I meet tells me I'm cute or hot. "Yep I'm Miwa."

"Hey class," Iruka shouted over all the noise. "A new transfer student has- WHAT THE SHREK'S GREEN OGRE BALLS?!"

"Um what?!" I said confusedly. I looked to where Iruka was now staring. Then I saw… Naruto making out with an emo!11

The class went crazy. All the boys were laughing, the stupid fangirls started crying, Naruto and the emo were screaming sadly, and Iruka was still shouting things about Shrek (I was starting to feel a bit scared of him.) The only person in the class not being a baka was me. Suddenly I realised what I had to do...

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BAKAAAAAAAAAS!"

Immediately everyone stopped being idiots because of my overpowering roar.

"Yeah… what she said," said Iruka quickly. "Naruto and Sasuke, save it for behind Ramen Ichiraku like you usually do. Anyway… as I was trying to tell you before that happened… a new transfer student has joined our class today!"

"A new student at this time of year?" someone said.

"You may of heard her overpowering roar just now…" Iruka continued. "Miwa-chan, please introduce yourself!"

"Yo! Konichiwa! I'm Miwa Melody Bella Jadeite Kawaguchi, I'm 12 years old, and my eyes change to different shades of green depending on my mood desu!"

"Wow," said some kid.

I heard all of the boys say "She's so hot!" with hearts in their eyes, and I could see slutty fangirls muttering "She's not that pretty…" jealously.

"Nice intro Miwa-chan!" beamed Iruka. "Now where do you want to sit?"

I looked around the class. There was a spare seat at the table where Naruto and the emo were sitting. "I'll sit next to Naruto-kun!" I said.

"Yay Miwa-chan!" shouted Naruto excitedly.

But just when I was about to sit down… A flat-chested pink-haired fangirl tried to sit there too!

"Get lost! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" she squealed in her annoying wannabe voice.

"What was that bitch?!" I shouted. "I'm sitting next to whisker-otoko, baka! Now FUCK OFF!" I screamed.

"Omfg sorry please don't hurt me," said the fangirl looking really intimidated. She scurried away pathetically. I stared after her. What a baka! And what stupid hair! Why is it pink? She obviously just wants to be Nicki Minaj even though she has no boobs. "What a stupidly unnatural hair colour she has desu," I thought smugly as I flipped my bright red ponytail with black tips.

"Aww I want to sit with Sakura-chan too…" said Naruto. I glared at him. "B-but I'd rather sit with you Miwa-chan dattebayo!" he said quickly.

"Now now, settle down class," said Iruka. "We have a lot of work to do today."

I yawned. "Well that sounds about as fun as seeing Shrek's green ogre balls."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Iruka sadly. "DON'T TELL ANYONE I SAID THAT OR I'LL GET FIRED AND THEN I'LL HAVE TO GO BACK TO LIVING IN A TRAILER PARK AND WORKING AT WALMART!1"


End file.
